


Shut up

by nootnootsupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy
Summary: When George found out his boyfriend was cheating with his bestfriend’s girlfriend, he hadn’t expecting it to go like this, but who was he to complain.——Inspired by another fic where george’s boyfriend cheats with dream’s girlfriend: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055579 by anonymous. I really enjoyed that one so go read it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 405





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah i didnt beta read something i should start doing ngl but like yeah its just a stupid short fic and i had to write it down without thinking too much about it

Tears were gathering in his eyes as he stared into the room. Dream sat awkwardly next to him on the couch, trying to remain calm himself. His eyes were still slightly red from all the crying. 

“W-what did you see exactly?” George choked out, trying his absolutely hardest to keep the tears at bay. Dream sighed, letting his hand fall on George’s thigh, squeezing it oh so slightly to sooth him.

“She was all over him.” He swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. The scene was playing in his head non stop. “Her bra was already gone- and and- she was in the process of getting his underwear of-“

“Stop,” George begged. The tears were too much, he couldn’t control them anymore. He silently cried next to his best friend.

“Come here.” Dream took him into his arm, hugging him tightly. The smaller one just simply sniffed into Dream’s sweater. 

It wasn’t everyday that you hear that your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend’s girlfriend. 

“They don’t deserve us,” Dream shushed into George’s hair, stroking his back. He was right. They didn’t. 

There was a jiggling sound of keys and the two on the couch heard a door open. Honestly, that could be only one person.

George immediately wiggled his way out of the embrace, eyes wide and cheeks tear stained. 

“That’s Jacob,” George whispered as he heard the frantic footsteps coming closer and closer. Anger pooled in his stomach as he realised that it was indeed Jacob.

“George! Georgie where are you?” He called out panicking. 

The nerves he had.

Maybe it because he was so sad, or hurt, angry even, but he wanted revenge. In that moment all George wanted was revenge. 

So when they heard Dream’s girlfriend call out his name, he knew exactly how to get back at them. 

George turned his head to Dream, who was looking at him with the exact same look. Right. He wanted revenge too.

So just when their soon to be exes came walking into living room, Dream pulled George closer by his neck, connecting their lips without any hesitation. 

George inhaled deeply through his nose, his whole body suddenly stiff. What? But he relaxed soon enough and kissed Dream back with more passion than he had ever given Jacob.

And it was oh so worth it when they heard Sam and Jacob gasp. 

They both backed away, their attention completely on each other. George looked into the kind eyes he had known for longer than he could remember. He recognised them, of course he did, but all he could think about when he tried to get his breath back, was how new and unfamiliar the look in his eyes were.

Right. They were going to talk about this later.

With Dream’s hand still behind George’s neck and the latters hand gripping Dream’s thigh, they looked at the two who had caused all of this.

“George,” Jacob whispered, a disappointed look on his face. “Why did you do this?”

The brit gasped as he stood up abruptly. “You were the one who cheated first!”

“That’s different!” Sam interfered. “You two have liked each other since the beginning! What were we supposed to do?” 

No no no- they were not going to try and blame them for ruining the relationships. 

George cast a confused look to Dream, who merely offered the same one back.

“We are moving in together, Georgie.” Jacob walked over to him, grabbing his hands in a pathetic manner. “Do you really think I wanna ruin this? Ruin us?”

George’s lip quivered. 

And he saw it. He saw the exact moment where Jacob thought he had made it up. That he had fixed the situation. And it angered George to no limit.

“Shut up.” He shook their hands loose, stepping back. 

The confused look on Jacob’s face was almost comical. “But you hate being alone!” 

“I’d rather be alone than with you.” He set a step back again, his back bumping into Dream’s chest. He had no idea Dream stood behind him, but he was pleasantly surprised.

“Dream- baby-“ Sam started.

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Leave my house,” George demanded, his voice steady. “Now.”

And they left. They left without another look. They left, not even looking at each other; ashamed of what they had done.

George let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally heard the door close. He felt Dream relax behind them and they both fell down on the couch.

“What are we gonna do now?” 

“I don’t know… cry?” Dream proposed. A pathetic laugh followed. 

They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thoughts.

But to his surprise, George didn’t want to cry anymore. He didn’t really care. There was no doubt that he was angry, and later that day he would probably ball his eyes out again, but right there and then all he could think about was Dream’s lip.

“When did you learn to become such a good kisser?” George chuckled awkwardly. Dream huffed.

“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed Sam like that.”

George frowned and turned his head to Dream. Oh- he was already looking at him. 

“Like what?”

“Like- Like my whole life depended on that one kiss. Like this was my only change in my life to kiss you. Like- Like- Like I need you.” And maybe for anybody else this sounded like bullshit. But to George- it was just a tad too familiar. “But it was probably just because Sam was about to walk in,” he added awkwardly, confused under George’s stare.

“Just because of Sam?”

“Yeah- well- maybe not entirely-“

“What then?”

“Because it was you.” He didn’t have a response for that one. “Because that was probably the only kiss you’re going to give me in my entire life. Because this was my change to show you how good I can be for yo- hmpf.”

They would figure it out later. What they were exactly, what they were going to do and their feelings of course. But right now?

Dream kissed George happily back.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm- this is my first dnf fanfiction on here and im wondering if u guys want more :) comment what u think!


End file.
